


A Great Deal of Courage . . .

by Minutia_R (orphan_account)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has a proposal for Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Deal of Courage . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part 1 of a two-part story, due to the rules of purimgifts; I'm orphaning it not because I don't want to be associated with it but out of a sense of compulsive neatness about my AO3 works page (surely the only are of my life to which the phrase "compulsive neatness" applies).
> 
> You can find the entire story, now posted as one work, here: [A Great Deal of Courage, and Anger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/694590)
> 
> But I don't like to leave a gift for someone empty, so, in the spirit of purimgifts, have a graphic:

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of the bench, and indeed the bench itself, belong to [BT the crafty gardener](http://bt-thecraftygardener.blogspot.com/).


End file.
